think you're perfect? try walking on water
by solvent tear
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.... Sworn enemies, both stubborn and both intelligent and starcrossed lovers? No... That's not the way it would be... Is it?


Hermione POV

That's it I totally give up trying to bring class into this house, into Gryffindor, it's pretty pointless when I think about it. People enjoy this life, I guess I'm the only one who doesn't like the parties all the time, the noise, or the alcohol… Or most of the people.

Right now we are having another one of those parties, with the noise and the alcohol, the girls dancing on the table and the boys ogling at them, cheering, whooping… And I don't really think any of those girls are really pretty to be honest. They're all super thin and busty, with long hair and long legs. All the other girls do what they always do at these parties when those girls, those so called 'popular' girls, are dancing; the others drink, and drink and stare at the dancers wishing they could be them.

Not me, never! I refuse to let that idea rule my life. Of course I would love to look like that, be the centre of attention for being beautiful, but I could never look like that anyway. I have my frizzy brown hair, plain brown eyes and a bit too curvy figure with a few lumps like on my hips and a little one on my stomach like girls should have. You can't see my ribs and you can't see my hips, and believe it or not, I'm happy like this, not being perfect is perfect! Well to me.

I watch all these people drinking, having fun, enjoying themselves and being complete and utter arses.

I think I'm the only one here who isn't drunk or consumed alcohol, I'm just watching them all, stumbling about, slurring, and falling over, dancing and trying to act like adults. I have no idea where Harry and Ron are now they disappeared somewhere with a stupid grin on their faces and left me all alone on the sofa to be bored out of my mind with nothing else to do but watch people.

Even if I did want a drink I doubt I could get one because all the lads are surrounding it, guarding it and basically stopping anyone else except those 'popular' girls who I know for a fact they just want drunk so they can… Well you know. Boys will be boys! Even if they are slimy.

I watch all the girls in the corner shouting across the room, trying to get attention from the boys, and I wonder why they are so loud?

I stand up, I really can't be bothered with this anymore, so I head out towards the dorms, but as I try to pass one of the nasty girls she looks at her jock boyfriend and says.

"I bet she's going to go do drugs or something, check her shoes!" I look at her, not saying a word as they look me up and down, trying not to laugh; everyone knows I would never do drugs.

"Come off it Pam, it's Hermione Granger honestly she would never do drugs," says her boyfriend, I don't even know his name, I know he's from Ravenclaw he has that certain thing about him.

Pam huffs and moves, but as I go past her, one of her little cronies push me, trying to scare me I bet, really she should learn I don't get scared easy so I push her back.

"What you trying to say like?" she shouts, obviously trying to get attention.

I really can't be bothered with this so I just respond by saying "Your in my way," push past her and head into my dorm, locking the door behind me.

Thank god I'm somewhere quiet now, away from the party. Now I can finally be in my own world… My books.

Dracos POV

Not again, why won't this girl leave me alone, she's everywhere I go honestly; she bugs living hell out of me!

I go somewhere away from the common room and she's there, smiling with that horrible yellow toothed smile of hers, it makes me cringe it really does… She's ugly as hell!

I'm sat hiding now, in the library somewhere she would never think to look, the same with teachers they would never expect _me_ to be here, no way in hell, I wouldn't expect me to be here if I wasn't desperate… Man I would rather be with Potter than yellow toothed Pansy Parkinson, at least he wouldn't try and kiss me every ten minutes, and well I should hope he wouldn't.

I look around and stare straight at the door and hope no one especially she doesn't come in.

God I never knew that there where so many books in the library, well there would be wouldn't there, it is a library, but there are _so_ many, like hundreds, thousands! I scan the shelves looking for something interesting, but I can't find anything in this section, what section is it anyway? Oh right, romance that would explain it, I'm not one for romance, not my sort of thing really, to feminine for me… I'm a Malfoy we don't do feminine! Complete men all the way… If you know what I mean.

I think I'm lost in this section, the pictures on the covers of some of these books make me so sick, I don't even notice the door open and someone come in, well not until I hear that annoying voice say to me.

"Aw never pictured you to be a romantic _boy_ Malfoy."

I turn, oh and what a surprise Granger is here, and she thinks I'm into romance, stupid Mudblood I wouldn't dare.

"What a massive surprise, while there is a party in your common room where everyone is, you choose to come to the library," I reply, watching a sly little grin come across her surprisingly pretty little face.

"Yes Malfoy but you forget, you are also in the library, the romance section I may add, when there is a party in my house which everyone but _you_ where invited," she replied.

Stupid smart Gryffindor they annoy me so much… Well mainly her.

I gave her one of those evil little, bitchy smiles and walked away, out of the library, I wasn't going to hex her; she would love to know she got to me, made me tic! Isn't happening, ever!

As I get outside I hear the death like voice shout my name.

"DRACIE!" oh bloody great….. Just great!


End file.
